The present disclosure relates to warning light systems in the form of a light bar intended primarily for installation on land and marine vehicles, and particularly to a warning light enclosure and a method of assembly thereof.
Warning lights in the form of light bars mounted on emergency vehicles are well known in the art. Warning lights are utilized on many different types of vehicles to give visual indications of their presence during emergencies. Warning lights typically comprise an elongated base, a plurality of electronic components, and at least one lens portion. The elongated base is typically provided in the form of an extrusion. Prior art extruded bases take a multitude of different formations, and typically comprise aluminum, plastic, or a material having similar characteristics. A plurality of electronic components are traditionally mounted to the elongated base, and comprise warning lights, optical elements, a power supply, and corresponding circuitry. The lens portion is traditionally mounted to the base, enclosing the warning light assembly and protecting the sensitive electronic components from the elements. The lens may be provided with different colors and alternative light-refracting characteristics.
A wide variety of configurations for mounting the lens to the base, and enclosing the warning light's electronic components are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,722,776 and 7,854,531, assigned to the assignee of the present disclosure, are illustrative of warning light assemblies utilizing two different configurations to secure the lens portion, and enclose the electronic components. Traditionally, the lens portion is affixed to the longitudinally extending base via threaded connectors. The threaded connectors in prior art warning lights typically penetrate the lens to engage the base structure. Alternatively, the threaded connectors attach a top panel to the longitudinally extending base, and the lens portion slides into channels created along the periphery.
It should be noted that while prior art configurations provide simple methods of manufacture and assembly, the lens or dome of most prior art warning lights must be perforated during the manufacturing process to ensure secure assembly.
Water, dirt, and salt leaking into a warning light have adverse effects, including fogging the lenses, corroding metal parts, and destroying electronic components. Therefore, resistance to the elements is an important feature for warning lights intended for installation on land and marine emergency vehicles. As emergency vehicles are typically exposed to extremes of heat and cold, as well as water in the form of rain, sleet, snow, ice, and ocean spray, it is vital that warning lights perform adequately in a wide range of conditions.